Maree "Curee
Bio Maree 'Curee is WAS a female sangheili from da planet of SHIT STAIN. She was the shortest person in her family, standing only 5' 7" at the age of 25. She also had a rare skin disease making her skin yellow. Early life When she was 5 years old she took her first flying lessons. She refused to but Ripa 'Moramee threatened to rape kill her if she didn't. So she took control of a prongy thingy and began to fly. 48,000 prongs later she finally got the hang of it but she still was the worst in her prison class nevertheless, the then-arbiter was pleased. So pleased in fact he took her to his van personal ice cream shop. She would eventually advance A WHOLE position in the class ranks, the only reason for this is that the person in front of her became blind when he walked in on tautersauce and the prophet of regret during a "private meeting." She then went on to becoming a pilot in the covenant navy. Life in the covenant 'armee During the halo wars Maree was only 10 when she signed to be a pilot. She was sat on the sidelines because the then-arbiter wanted to keep her alive for "special" purposes. Eventually the arbiter got PWNED and the war was over... for now... During the battle of Reach She was finally able to fly during this battle because she had a crush on the prophet of truth. Discusting, I know, but fortuantly the prophet was gay and found her annoying so she sent her to Reach. She piloted a Banshee during the whole war, shooting down -14 pelicans, 4 frigates, -0 falcons, and half of her own banshee squadron, which consisted of her and her imginary grunt friend, Carl. She suffered a devistating loss towards the end when Carl was caught in in a glassing. She went on a rampage on-board the Aflack Slayer blowing up the corvette, killing Jorge the spartan. The Long Penis of Truth then exploded out of pure amazment. During the battle of Alpha Hoola-hoop She went into hiding after Reach, fearing death by anal rape execution. However, Truth was pleased with her actions and was looking for her. Then he remembered she was a girl. And she destroyed the only ship in his fleet that made him feel proud of his extremely small ting-ting. He then ordered a whole squad of banshees to track her down. They found her in High Charity. The brawl of High Charity 14 Banshees sexually assaulted her in a lesbian strip club in High Charity. She suprisingly jacked one of them and shot down 2 of the others. The other ones, being piloted by hunters, flew off like sissies. Over 100 civilians were killed, 20 of them being grunts. For some retarted reason she decided to rejoin the covenant. Luckily, Truth was to busy appointing a new Arbiter and trying to get him in his bed. During the battle of Delta Hoola-Hoop By now she was more experienced and better at flying and destroyed -2 pelicans, 10 frigates, and sum other stuph. she fell in love with the now-Arbiter and got him drunk on one of their ships. even though she was 20 years older than him, they still had sex. Arby regretted it in the morning but there wasn't much he could do, i mean hey, he was drunk... She became pregnant and retired. The Death of Arby Jr. The arbiter was so discusted and ashamed of what he did that he hired MC to kill his unborn child. How MC killed this child is unknown. Most likely wasn't a pleasent death. Life after war After she retired she went back to her homeworld and flew her banshee every Saturday. One day she had an idea and set off to become the first female Elite to fly across the world. She acheived this and became very famous. Marie Curie, the first human female to do this, came back to life and Bitch-slapped Maree, killing her almost instantly. Life after death some people have claimed to have seen the two Marie's flying around, still fighting for female dominince over the skies. But, everyone knows the victor can only be determined by the MC. Category:Characters that nobody cares about Category:Characters Category:Smart Idiots